


Prom

by TheElbForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: Imagine Sam asking you out to Prom
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Prom

The bell rang. Quickly, you grabbed your books and put them into your schoolbag. You just wanted to leave, when a freshman came running towards you, handing you a beautiful red rose with a note attached to it, before running off again. Confused, you opened the note to see what it read.  
’Dear (y/n),  
You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. To prove this to you, I have hidden 10 roses with notes on them, each one telling you a reason why I like you. I will meet you at the place the last rose is hidden. The first rose is hidden in the science lab.  
Your secret admirer’  
You felt your cheeks flush red. Never before had you recieved a note as sweet as this one. And never before had you had a secret admirer !  
Holding the rose carefully as to not break it, you made your way to the science lab. In there, on the teachers desk, was another red rose, another piece of paper attached to it. It read: ’Reason 1: you are incredibly beautiful. The next rose is hidden in the history classroom. Your secret admirer’ And so it went on, the notes sending you from place to place. ‘Reason 2: you are intelligent’ 'Reason 3: you are friendly and kind’ 'Reason 4: You always help other people, without expecting anything in return’ 'Reason 5: you make me smile whenever I look at you’ 'Reason 6: Your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard’ 'Reason 7: Everyday, I look forward to seeing you, even if it’s just from a distance’ 'Reason 8: Your smile warms me up inside, and makes me happy no matter what’ 'Reason 9: I couldn’t imagine being apart from you". Finally, you arrived at an old oak tree outside, with the roses held to your chest and your cheeks warm. In front of you, you saw the last rose lying at the base of the tree. You carefully picked it up, opening it with your heart beating furiously inside your chest. ’Reason 10: (y/n), I love you. Will you go to Prom with me ?’ You heard a noise behind you. Turning around, you saw a familiar figure standing there, tall and with soft brown hair: Sam Winchester. You had been friends for a while now, and you also had a crush on him. But you would never have imagined that he would ask you out for promnight. “So?” Sam said, blushing slightly and waiting obviously nervous for your answer.  
“Of course I will! I’m so happy you asked !” You said excitedly, hugging him thightly.

~timeskip~  
You were waiting outside your dorm, dressed in a beautiful (f/c) dress. The cool breeze played with strands of your (h/c) hair. You looked up to see Sam making his way towards you, wearing a tuxedo. Gosh, he looked hot.  
Sam held out his hand for you. When you took it, he started leading you to the hall, whispering: “You look incredibly beautiful. Even more than usual, although I never thought it would be possible.” You felt yourself blush at his comment.  
When you entered the hall, you saw a lot of girls shooting you jealous glances. After all, Sam was really handsome, and a lot of girls had a crush on him. But he was yours. Finally.  
You made your way to the dancefloor, a slow waltz started playing. You danced along to it,your (e/c) colour eyes never leaving Sams. As the song came to an end, Sam held you closer and whispered: “I really love you, (y/n).” Before you had a chance to answer, you felt his soft lips on yours. Closing your eyes, you let yourself sink into the kiss, hoping that it would never end.


End file.
